The field of the present invention is that of pyrotechnic detonators, i.e., components capable of transmitting a pyrotechnic effect in a pyrotechnic circuit.
Detonators are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,985, 2,767,655 and 4,819,560, the casing, of which are made of plastics material. These inexpensive detonators are intended particularly for detonating explosive cartridges used in mining and quarrying. They usually have a casing in plastics material of uniform thickness that encloses the detonating charge and is fragmented when the charge is detonated.
Although these detonators are inexpensive, their level of safety and reliability is such that they cannot be used in technical areas other than in mining, for example in the field of weapons or that of safety systems for motor vehicles.
Moreover such detonators are not protected against electrostatic discharges.